harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Isaacs
Jason Isaacs (born 6 June, 1963) plays Lucius Malfoy in the ''Harry Potter'' films. Isaacs has appeared in as Malfoy in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, . and . Biography Jason is currently married to BBC documentary filmmaker Emma Hewitt and has two daughters, Lily and Ruby. Isaacs watched Tom Felton's performance as Draco Malfoy in the first film, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, in order to understand how he should play Draco's father. Isaacs is doing both voices of Leland Turbo and Siddeley in a Disney Pixar 2011 film, Cars 2. As well as Lucius Malfoy he has also played Ra's al Ghul, Satan and at one point Captain Hook. In 2012, he played LAPD detective Michael Britten in the American television series , and was also one of the show's producers. The series was cancelled in May due to low ratings. Earlier career *He originally audtioned for the part of Gilderoy Lockhart. *In the second movie, Jason Isaacs also provides the vocals for the Basilisk. *Isaacs has been credited over sixty times in films and television shows alike as of the release of in 2010. *He has also starred in twelve productions as himself. *Isaacs appeared in in 1996 along with David Thewlis, who would eventually be cast in the Harry Potter films as Remus Lupin. *He voices the character Admiral Zhao in Avatar: the Last Airbender series, playing an arrogant and proud man who, like Lucius, believes in the "superior race" and is very loyal to the main villain. *Isaacs appeared as the main villain of the 2000 Revolutionary War film The Patriot. His character, Colonel William Tavington, was partially modelled on the real-life Colonel (later General) , a character played by Ciarán Hinds in the 2006 film Amazing Grace. *More recently, he provided the voice of Ra's al Ghul, a dangerous immortal terrorist and leader of the League of Assassins in the DC animated film, . The film was widely well-received by critics. *He also voices a character in the 2005 video game Spartan: Total Warrior ''as Lucius Aelius Seianus (Sejanus) The Praetorian Prefect, cunning and completely amoral with no concerns other then his own power and ambition. Rumours of his knowledge of dark magic abound. *He was caught attempting to take Lucius Malfoy's first wand from the set, but wouldn't say what he wanted it for.Harry Potter’s Jason Isaacs: Theft on the Set! on BlogTalkRadio.com *Jason's favourite line in the series is "Let us hope that Mister Potter will always be around to save the day."Harry Potter cast talk about their favourite lines on YouTube from Personal quotes *"I went off and read the books after the audition and I read all four books in one sitting - you know - didn't wash, didn't eat, drove around with them on the steering wheel like a lunatic. I suddenly understood why my friends, who I'd thought were slightly backward, had been so addicted to these children's books. They're like crack."'' - on Harry Potter. *''"Everytime I make a plan, God laughs at me."'' *''"Look, I play all these tough guys and thugs and strong, complex characters. In real life, I am a cringing, neurotic Jewish mess. Can't I for once play that on stage?"'' External links * * *Jason Isaacs Unofficial fansite *Jason Isaacs photos Notes and references de:Jason Isaacs de2:Jason Isaacs es:Jason Isaacs fr:Jason Isaacs nl:Jason Isaacs no:Jason Isaacs pl:Jason Isaacs ru:Джейсон Айзекс sv:Jason Isaacs Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire actors Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix actors Isaacs, Jason